Zen 10 Episode 10: Hit em' Where They Stay (Part 2)
In tombstone's office Tombstone: I had set you such a simple task, and yet you failed me. Moon knight: well, no offense, but he is a superhero Tombstone: and you're all supervillains! Elemento: well, we still have one target left Octoarms: but that one is constantly under that child's guard Beetle: yeah, and she's got one of those transforming robots protecting her, plus, her dad's the police commissioner, she's has like completely guarded Tombstone: easy, then get her when everyone least expects it, and remember, don't fail me again! Meanwhile... Zen and Jasmine walking out of school Zen: I used to like it better when we had our own rides Jasmine: Bumblebee and Arcee are both out on a scouting mission Zen: don't they make good enough scouts already? Jasmine: well, there's always room for improvement Meanwhile... In the skies... Beetle throws a few grenades The grenades hit an oncoming truck Truck driver: woah! Just as zen and jasmine are about to cross the road The truck falls infront of them Jasmine: the fuel's leaking The truck catches fire Zen: time to put my game face on Zen runs behind a dark alley Zen slaps on the eletrix -Articguana- More people crowd around the accident Articguana runs out Artiguana puts out the fire Articguana pulls open the door and grabs the driver out Everyone claps In all that commotion... Elemento sneaks his way into the crowd and stands behind jasmine Elemento zaps jasmine in her back Jasmine faints Elemento passes jasmine to moon knight Moon knight grabs jasmine and flies away Articguana runs behind a dark alley and transforms back to Zen Zen: that was awesome, did you see it? Jas... Zen: Jasmine? Jasmine? Zen looks up in the sky and sees beetle flying around Zen: tombstone! Later... Back in Zen's room.... Zen receives a call Zen picks it up Caller: hello Zen Zen: tombstone! I know it's you! Tombstone: well, you're very well informed, Zen, then you should also know that I snatched your girlfriend while you were busy saving lives Zen: what do you want? Tombstone: same deal, you have 24 hours from now, when you're ready, you'll know where to look Tombstone hangs up the phone Later... While zen is sleeping In Zen's dream Zen: hello? Hello? Where am I? Am I dead? Suddenly, a voice talks back Voice: well, you're not dead, welcome to cross reality Zen: what?! Who are you? Where are you Voice: slow down kid, I'm no different from you Zen: what? Voice: I'm merely a time traveller Zen: then why have you brought me here? Voice: to talk to you Voice: you're merely afraid to confront tombstone because you're afraid Zen: i'll never beat him alone Voice: ahh, but you're not alone Zen: what do you know, you're just a figment of my imagination Voice: I'm no different from you or anyone else Voice: well, then i shall show myself Suddenly, a man in a white jacket holding a watch appears Zen: who are you? Man: Paradox, Professor Paradox Paradox: well, thats all, remember, you're not alone, you're never alone Paradox: believe me boy, we will meet again Suddenly, Zen wakes up Zen rushes down to the garage Arcee: wow, what's the rush? Zen: revenge Zen drives to tombstone's office building Zen: stay here, i'll give you a signal if i need ya Zen runs up to tombstone's office Zen enters the office Zen: i'm here, tombstone! Tombstone: of course you are Tombstone: same deal, you know it Zen: and let thousands of innocents people die in your hands? you'll die too Tombstone: Well then, since you're so unwilling, i'll set you a deal Tombstone: if you can find and save your girlfriend in 5 minutes, i'll let you go, but if you fail, she dies. Tombstone: remember, no aliens Zen runs out of the office and scans every room in the 50 storey building 4 minutes later... Tombstone: haha, one more minute left, boy! 1 more minute later... Zen runs into a room and sees Jasmine tied and gagged to a chair Zen walks towards Jasmine Just the, Tombstone, and his cronies walk out Zen: i beat your deal tombstone! Tombstone: my deal was not only to find her, but to save her. Tombstone: get em'! All of tombstone's crones charge towards Zen Zen slaps on the Eletrix -Chromastone- Chromastone creates a giant energy orb and knocks all his enemies away They all faint.... Chromastone slaps on the eletrix -Armadrillo- Armadrillo runs over and punches Tombstone Tombstone grabs Armadrillo's arm Armadrillo: ugh! what's are you doing?! Tombstone slams Armadrillo to the ground Tombstone: i just absorbed you, you, and your powers Armadrillo: but, how? Tombstone: a secret hidden for years, you must know, i'm not human Tombstone: 150 years ago, my ship crash-landed on this planet, while i was a refugee from my planet at war Tombstone: I fitted in with your race and started my own busniess Armadrillo: that would explain the null void part, but, what are you? Tombstone: an osmosian, a species with the ability to absorb alien abilities Armadrillo slaps on the eletrix -Quakesand- Quakesand grabs jasmine and throws her out of the window Quakesand: arcee!!!!! meanwhile... jasmine: ah!!!!!! Arcee: i got you girl arcee transforms and jumps up to catch jasmine arcee: you alright? jasmine nods meanwhile... Quakesand punches tombstone tombstone gets hit Quakesand slaps on Eletrix -Nightwinger- Nightwinger balsts a sonic wave at tombstone Tombstone falls... Nightwinger slaps on eletrix -Arachno-man- arachno-man jumps and kicks tombstone arachno-man spins a web on tombstone's face arachno-man slaps on the eletrix -Articguana- Articguana freezes Tombstone Articguana slaps on the eletrix -Volcano- Volcano blasts fire at tombstone The ice melts tombstone is drenched volcano slaps on eletrix -Speedstar- speedstar blasts tombstone with an electric blast speedstar slaps on the eletrix -intelli-boid- intelli-boid blasts tombstone with his cannons intelli-boid slaps on the eletrix -chromastone- chromastone blasts a giant beam at tombstone tombstone falls weakly chromastone transforms back to zen Zen: had enough? Tombstone: haha, I barely even started, nine aliens, and i'm still standing tombstone gets up weakly Zen: thats right, nine aliens, I still have one Zen jumps off the building and transforms Zen turns into a giant white alien with blue highlights on his body -Way Big- Way Big grabs tombstone out of the building and throws him to the ground Tombstone falls with a thud Tombstone tries to get back up weakly Way Big: you want some more?! Way Big positions his arms in a 't' shape Tombstone: no, no, please Way Big fires a cosmic ray at tombstone Tombstone: ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Suddenly, a yellow light appears and tombstone disappears Way Big runs behind a dark alley and transforms back to Zen Zen runs back to arcee and jasmine Zen hugs Jasmine Zen: You had me worried for a night Jasmine: you threw me down a building Zen: yeah, about that Just then, the police arrive The commissioner gets out of his car Jasmine: dad! Commissioner taylor: jasmine, you ok? Jasmine: fine, the alien guy saved me Zen (in mind: thanks paradox Later... The scene shows arachno-man standing on the top of a sky-scraper Zen(narrating): who am I? You really want to know? If someone told you I was an average guy without a care in the world, somebody lied Arachno-man jumps off the skyscraper and web swings around town Zen(narrating): this is my life, this is my curse, this is my gift, this is my story, who am I? I'm Zen 10 The end... Category:Episodes Category:Zen 10 (Coolcrix)